1. Field
Apparatuses and methods consistent with the present disclosure relate to sound output apparatuses, audio processing apparatuses, sound output methods, and audio processing methods. More particularly, the present disclosure relates to a sound output apparatus, an audio processing apparatus, a sound output method, and an audio processing method provided to control the audio processing apparatus through the sound output apparatus and the audio processing apparatus signal-processes an input audio signal and transmits a signal-processed audio signal to the sound output apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
In order to improve space usability and portability of electronic devices, the electronic devices are becoming slimmer. Specifically, sound devices become thinner and are implemented in the form of a sound bar.
A related art sound device having the form of a sound bar is proposed in an all-in-one approach in which one sound device includes all components of the sound device. However, if all components are included in one sound device, the sound device needs to have various input-output terminals. As a result, the size to which the sound device may be slimmed down is limited.
In order to overcome these limitations, a front speaker of the sound device is implemented as a sound bar, and the sound device is implemented as a main set separated from the front speaker. In order to slim the front sound bar, an audio signal processing unit and an audio signal input-output unit are formed in the main set and the front sound bar receives a signal-processed audio signal from the main set using wires.
Connecting the front sound bar to the main set by wires has a negative visual effect due to the wires or cables and it is also difficult to manage the wires or cables.